Mako Maiden of Happiness
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Mako Kino experiences a Maiden for Hire, owned by her crush, Motoki. How will she get along with this android woman? Also, a Maiden escapes the factory to visit an old friend. This is the 19th Maiden Universe story, taking place after the Mamoru Butler story. Rated K-Plus for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

At Crown Game Center, a huge arcade in Japan, a girl in long brown hair, done in a ponytail, wearing her white school uniform and long brown skirt, with pink flower earrings, was playing _Sailor V: the Arcade Game_ on one of the machines. She breezed through Level 1, but was killed in the boss battle. She moaned, as she sobbed, "Aw, not again! Okay, one more round!"

She played another round, as Motoki, a boy with blonde hair, a white shirt, and dark blue pants, was walking in. He said, "Hey, Mako. You feeling all right?"

Mako said, "Ohh, yes, Motoki. This game is good, but I'm having such trouble…"

She thought, "Seriously, I come here with my friends, a lot, and just like that, I play a game, based on Minako's life. I wonder why they are not here…"

She was worried, as Motoki asked, "Hey, where are the rest of your friends?"

"They're not coming."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, you ever heard of Maidens for Hire?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard that Miss Hino, one of Usagi's friends, used to own a Butler for Hire that resembles Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru."

"Yeah, that's it!" Mako explained, "But… it seems that they are not showing up, as much as possible, at the usual place. Usually, Usagi is the last to show, since she's pretty slow, and Minako is always so scatterbrained."

Motoki said, "Hey, that's swell. Oh, speaking of, I was wondering if I can look at your face, for a minute."

Mako blushed, as she nodded, "Oh, okay…"

He looked into her eyes, as he smiled. She smiled and said, "It could be the moment I was waiting for… I so wanted to date him, since he reminds me of the boy ( _Nichogi_ ) that broke my heart…"

Meet Makoto Kino, age 16, her nickname is Mako, given by Usagi, when they first met. Mako goes to Juuban Municipal High School in Tokyo, along with Usagi, Ami, and Minako. She is a tall girl and a very strong fighter. Not to mention that she's an excellent chef. The boy with her is Motoki Furuhata. He's the owner of Crown Game Center, which is the girls' hangout, on occasions.

Deep down within herself, Mako Kino is actually Sailor Jupiter, the Guardian of Courage, and one of the five Sailor Guardians. And Motoki doesn't know who she is, in reality. However, this story is about Motoki and Mako, and how Maidens for Hire changed everything… including a Maiden for Hire for a messy boy.

Motoki turned away and said, "Thank you."

Mako asked, "Uh… What was that about?"

* * *

 ** _Maiden Universe #19_**

* * *

 ** _Makoto Kino in:  
Mako Maiden of Happiness_**

* * *

Weeks later, Makoto got the call from Motoki to come over and visit him. She arrived at his house, as he opened the door. He said, "Oh, hey, Mako."

"Hey, Motoki. I got the call to come over, and I figured I wanted to see how you're doing." She said.

"Oh, it's great. I got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

He let her in, as they saw a huge box in the middle of the room. Makoto gasped, as she whispered, "Motoki… What did you…?"

Motoki smiled, as he plugged it in. He said, "You're going to love this. This is a wonderful product. I hope you like it."

She asked, "Why? What is it?"

He said that the first time Makoto went to Motoki's, it was a messy place. And a man in long brown hair and a suit appeared to him and offered him a deal. The man gave Motoki a small pass, which was a FREE Online Coupon for a _Maiden or Butler for Hire_ of his choice, for the price of 2,500 Yen a month. It was only valid for custom-made models, and he agreed to it. Motoki even had to picture his ideal Maiden for Hire to help him, around the house. And luckily, he chose Makoto as his model.

"Me? You mean… I'm a Maiden for Hire?" Makoto was blushing, as she was shocked.

He opened the crate and saw Mako's robot double, her own mirror image, except she had long brown reddish hair, with a green and pink-trimmed maid outfit. She also has the same earrings that Mako have on. Makoto was shocked, as she cried, "Oh, my god! She looks just like me!"

She examined her and said, "Amazing… She has my face, my hair, my waistline, my boobs, and even she's the same size as me! Motoki, I don't know how to say it, but that is so awesome!"

Motoki said, "Well, it was long overdue, since Reika and I have gone our separate ways."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Makoto said, as she was sad.

She giggled, "Well, what do you say we turn her on? She's so awesome to be with, just to clean around the house! I never saw a Maiden, in action. A Butler, yes, but a Maiden for Hire, never heard of them!"

She whispered, "So cool~…"

Motoki stood her straight and opened her back neck panel. He pressed the red button and closed the small panel. Makoto Maiden's eyes opened, as they were flashing green. Makoto was amazed, as she was in delight, "Oh, my goodness… She _is_ like me. She has the same eyes…"

The Maiden spoke, "Hello, Master. I am Mako Model #L1T1. I am your Maiden for Hire."

Makoto shrieked, " **WAAAAAAAAAAAUGH?!** "

She panicked, as she whimpered, "Sh-sh-sh-she… She talks like me, too!"

Mako Maiden bowed and said, "Oh? Are you my master, Motoki?"

Mako said, "Oh, no… I'm, uh…"

She thought, "It's like looking through a mirror…"

Motoki said, "Her? Well, she happens to be one of my friends, Makoto Kino."

Makoto nodded and said, "Uh, hi. I'm Mako."

Mako Maiden beeped, as she whirred her head to the side, "Oh? What a sweet name. It's just like mine."

They touched hands, as Mako started to lower her eyes. She whispered, "Pinch me… I must be… dr-."

 **THUD!  
** Makoto fainted, after her fingertips touched Mako's synthetic hand. Mako Maiden gasped, "Oh, dear! Is she alright?"

Motoki tried to revive her, but Makoto was still passed out.

* * *

Minutes later, Makoto woke up, as the Maiden Mako was sitting beside her. She said, "Hello, Mako. Are you feeling okay?"

Makoto moaned, as she said, "I am sorry. I am certainly in heaven, or maybe hell… being that you are like me…"

Mako Maiden said, "I apologize. But I am not programmed to replace you. You're so beautiful, just like me."

Makoto sat up, as the Maiden giggled, "I may be my master's Maiden for Hire, Model #L1T1, but I am to be given guaranteed service, and to make guests feel like at home."

She agreed, "You are a high school student, right?"

"Yes."

"You are very cute. However, Motoki made sure that my automated duties are family friendly."

"Oh, yeah. Pleasure Mode. He disabled it, right?"

"Yes. As a request, since he wants his home to be clean. He's such a sloppy housekeeper. So…"

She saluted, as a trumpet fanfare was playing, " _MAIDENS TO THE RESCUE!_ "

She laughed in a robotic loop, as Makoto said, "You're very courageous and brave, when it comes to filth and grime."

Mako Maiden said, "Oh, indeed. In fact, it takes me a whole 20 seconds to clean up the place."

She zipped off and went into hyperspeed, cleaning the entire living room. She finished, as Makoto was confused and amazed, "Amazing… This robot is superfast…"

She finished, as she said, "Good. I finished, with time to spare."

She bowed, as she said, "Master should return, soon. He had to step out for some groceries."

"Oh, then can I help make dinner for him?" Makoto asked her, nicely.

Mako Maiden said, as she was sad, "I am sorry. But Motoki only made me to cook and clean for him. We are excellent chefs, and we can make up to 500,000 dishes from around the world. A rather special design we go by."

Makoto was stunned, as Mako Maiden said, "You're welcome to stay for dinner."

Makoto said, "No, it's cool. I think I'll just go home. Tell Motoki that I said thanks for showing me to you."

She left to the door, as her Maiden Double closed the door. Makoto was saddened, as she was heartbroken. She whispered, with tears in her eyes, "I'm being… obsolete… Makoto Kino, no longer an awesome product for cooking…"

She walked slowly away, as she sniffled in sadness, knowing that Motoki bought a Maiden that resembles Makoto, and that _she's_ the only Maiden for the job, in his apartment.

* * *

Days later, Makoto was sitting under a tree, as she was still sad, over Motoki's new Maiden for Hire. A girl with long black hair and a gray school uniform walked by and saw Mako. She bowed and asked, in a slightly deep and polite voice, "Oh, Mako? Hello."

"Hey, Rei." Makoto smiled.

This is Makoto's best friend, Rei Hino. She goes to a different school than her friends, since it's a private school. In reality, she is a Sailor Guardian, known as Sailor Mars. She is also an android, who is created by Maidens for Hire, who currently works as a human, following Rei Hino's service to a Butler for Hire. All her memories are working inside her, as we speak.

Rei said, "You seemed sad, Mako. Is something wrong?"

Makoto said, as she was upset, "Motoki… I don't know about you, but… it feels like I'm being replaced… by machinery."

Rei giggled, "Oh, don't be ridiculous. No one can replace Mako Kino~!"

Makoto barked, "You have no idea… Motoki owns a Maiden for Hire, and there's more to it!"

Rei asked, "How so?"

Makoto told Rei about the Maiden that resembles her, right down to her body, voice, and movements. Rei was astonished, as she asked for her model number. Makoto said, "She's, uh… Oh! L1T1. Wait, why?"

Rei nodded, as she replied, "Oh, no reason."

She beeped quietly, _"Data saved… Transferring to Maidens for Hire HQ…_ "

She asked her, "So, why are you sad about that? It is only a coincidence."

Makoto replied, "It's not. I don't know how, but… I don't even want a Maiden for Hire in my life. I am a good cook, since I was making food for myself, Usagi, and the others. Maidens cook, because they're perfect robots. Me, I'm beyond that."

Rei said, as she processed, "Knowing you, you are somehow equally matched, since you are an all-purpose chef. This Maiden, as she is called, is similar to you. ALL Maidens are excellent chefs, but you are one-of-a-kind. Usagi, on the other hand, she's a bit of a terrible cook. But she does make good rice balls."

Makoto asked, "Are you okay, Rei? It's almost like you're robotic or something."

Rei smiled, "Oh, it's just human nature to compliment on those who experienced a Maiden for Hire, face-to-face. Plus, I did own a Butler for Hire, a while back."

Makoto agreed, as she thought Rei was someone else. She said, "Well, that's swell. But, I don't know… I'm kind of nervous, since he reminds me of-. OH! It's nothing important."

She then sat up and said, "Rei, thanks. I'm starting to feel much better, since I'm thinking I might be replaced."

"No one can replace you, Mako." Rei explained, "Besides, you and I are part of the Sailor Guardians, after all. We're one-of-a-kind."

Rei walked away, as Makoto noticed, "Huh… Rei seemed polite. She'd usually berate at Usagi, and-."

She slapped her face and groaned, "No! I have to focus. She understands me, and Motoki has no right."

She was obviously thinking the _wrong_ idea, being that he owns a Maiden for Hire, who resembles her completely. She then thought, "I don't know… It felt like I know of this, before…"

As she thought, a man in a blue suit was watching on, view Makoto. It was Mr. Sanjiro, one of the employees of _Maidens for Hire_. He smirked, as he said, "Perfect. Using her body as her likeness was a piece of cake. Though, I am a little perplexed with the boss, as she said it was simply a terrible move."

He watched on, as Mako was still upset, being that she has to live with the fact that Motoki owns a Maiden for Hire that looks exactly like her. But she made a point, stating that she knows of the Maidens for Hire, before. Mr. Sanjiro departed, as Makoto returned home.

* * *

That night, Makoto was in her bed, in her green pajamas, asleep in bed. She tossed and turned, as she was trying to feel comfortable. However, she stopped, as she whispered, " _Maiden L1T1… Motoki… Guaranteed Service…_ No… What am I?"

She passed out, after that. As she slept, her memories regained on how she knows Mako Maiden from before. It was because… she helped built her.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Prior to Mako Maiden joining Motoki, Makoto started to remember, vaguely, how it went down.

It was a couple of days ago, in Juuban Municipal High, Makoto, in her school uniform, a dark blue ascot and skirt and red bow, was walking down the path. Mr. Sanjiro, in his pale blue business suit appeared to her, as he said, "Excuse me, Miss Kino."

Makoto gasped, as she barked, "You! How did you know my name?"

Sanjiro said, "Forgive me, but we know a lot about our customers. My name is Ohara Sanjiro, and I am head of security in _Maidens for Hire_."

"Maidens fo-. OH! That's the same place Rei got her Butler for Hire from?"

"Ah, yes… Rei Hino, who owned a Mamoru Model, after being removed from services, due to _unknown reasons_."

"It's sad, but true. I heard that Rei sent him away, since she won't need it. She and Usagi were in a friction between each other, because the Butler resembled Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru."

"I see. And does this Mamoru have a romantic relationship with Miss Hino?"

"Well, Rei used to date the real Mamoru Chiba… but, the rest is complicated."

She blushed, as she looked into his eyes, "You're so cute… and hot… except that your face and stance reminds me of the guy that broke my heart."

Sanjiro asked, "Come again?"

Makoto said, as she was saddened, "Sorry… You sort of reminded me of the boy that dumped me, long ago… before I came here. I'm not used to love, and I'm not so sure if a Butler for Hire for me is worth it. But I _am_ very excellent in my work. I can cook, I can clean, and I'm an excellent housewife."

He giggled, "Ah, is this a trait that you go by?"

She exclaimed, "Well, I live by myself, and I usually do everything for myself."

She calmed down, as he offered, "Well, you're perfect, being a very tall woman. Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I don't think I'm worthy of being in Maidens for Hire…"

"Sure you are." He extended his hand, "Your body is perfect. And you are simply the perfect Maiden for Hire, as you are, despite that you're human. Come with me."

Makoto was nervous, as she whimpered, "Uh, I don't know… It's not nice to talk to strangers, but…"

"HEY!" A girl with long blonde hair, done in pigtails and buns, roared, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MAKO, YOU PERVERT!"

He stepped back, as Usagi shielded Mako. She yelled, "How dare you try to take advantage of a beautiful young girl, with your wiles and charm?"

She gasped, as she noticed his face. She whispered, "It can't be… Nephrite?"

Makoto asked, "Usagi, what are you doing?"

Usagi shivered, "I… I noticed him, from before…"

Makoto asked, "Huh?"

She squinted her eyes, as she figured it out. She remembered, "Oh, yes… I think I _do_ remember you from somewhere…"

She held her hand to her chest and whispered his name "Nephrite". He was once one of Earth's Four Knight, in Mako's old life, serving Prince Endymion. However, he and the rest of his knights were controlled by the Dark Kingdom and Queen Metalia. In Nephrite's old life, he once fell in love with Sailor Jupiter, who would later become Makoto, after they were reincarnated to Earth.

Makoto said, "Mr. Neph-, uh, Sanjiro… I'm flattered by your offer, but-."

Usagi cried, "Don't listen to him, Mako! It's a trick! This guy looks evil, and he wants to take advantage of you! Unforgiveable!"

Makoto cried, "USAGI! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Sanjiro giggled, as he smiled, "Usagi Tsukino, right?"

She gasped, as he said, "Forgive me for the mistake, but you know of a Rei Hino? My name's Ohara Sanjiro, and I am an employee to Maidens for Hire in Tokyo. If I recall, your friend owned a Butler for Hire, who resembles your boyfriend."

Usagi huffed, "Yeah, what about it? Rei sent him away!"

She asked, "Oh? So, wait, you came to her for-."

He said, "That's right. I'd like to have her as a model."

Makoto gasped in delight, "A MODEL?!"

Usagi shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Usagi explained, "Sir, I'll have you know that Mako doesn't need a Maiden for Hire, let alone she is excellent in every way that a Maiden does! She's not into one, right, Mako? Right, Mako?"

Makoto said, "Usagi, if what he said is true, then, I have no choice."

She said to him, "Mr. Sanjiro, when do I start?"

Usagi gulped, "URK!"

He said, giving her a business card, "We start tonight, at 6pm. Meet me at this address, and we'll set you up. Don't worry. You'll have time left, before you go to bed. If you decided to change your mind, or want to reschedule, we're always available."

He walked away, as Makoto blushed. She said, "I can't believe it. The guy's so… cute."

Usagi asked, "Hunh. This guy resembles Nephrite, and he suddenly thinks he can take you, huh?"

Makoto said, "Usagi, I'm sorry. But if I want to be noticed, I can become a Maiden for Hire. Besides… I was hoping that Mako Robot will be owned by… _him_."

She started to produce tears from her eyes, as Usagi whispered, "Mako…"

Mako was still thinking of the boy that broke his heart, long ago. And maybe someday, if he owns one, he can own a Maiden for Hire that resembles her. But it's tough to say, either way.

* * *

That night, Makoto arrived at a huge office in Tokyo. She was in Maidens for Hire's Tokyo Branch department. She said to the clerk in a blue and white maid outfit that she has an appointment with Mr. Sanjiro. The Maiden bowed and said, "Sure, Miss. Please wait, while we have someone wait for you."

Makoto sat down, as she was sitting in a comfy yellow chair. Minutes passed, as a Maiden appeared, with long black hair and a red maid uniform with white and orange trim. She called out, "Kino? Mako Kino? Kino?"

Makoto gasped, "I know that voice…"

She sat up, as she saw her. It was a Maiden that resembles Rei Hino. She gasped, "Rei?!"

Rei Maiden giggled, "Oh, dear. You know my name? I am Rei Model #D31M05. I am a Maiden for Hire, soon to be available for purchase."

Makoto shivered, "Uh, you remind me of a friend of mine…"

Rei said, "Well, I do have a sister, who is also Rei Model. Her model number is P30B05. We are twin sisters, after all."

Makoto blushed, as she said, "Oh… Never mind. I thought you were someone else. For a minute there, I thought Rei Hino was-. You know what, forget it. It's just goofy to explain it to you."

Rei Maiden beeped, as she thought, "Weird girl. She must've communicated with my sister, who is working the field in the human world."

She bowed and asked, "Mr. Sanjiro wishes to see you, now. May you come with me?"

Makoto giggled, "Certainly~!"

They walked together, down the hall, as Makoto looked at each window, showing a display of each Maiden, Butler, and Child, being ready to be purchase. Makoto asked, "Hey, curious, Rei-bot. How come there are children made here?"

Rei Maiden said, "Our _Children for Care_? It's our rental service that is for parents who want to care for a child of their own. Luckily, these Children for Care are 100% polite and well-mannered, and can sometimes give a warm hug to his or her parents."

"Like some sort of adoption?"

"Sort of. It's more of a test run, to see if someone is ready to have kids. Maidens and Butlers does everything else, other than the Children. And not just cooking and cleaning, but everything else that helps out the user and owner, and those who associate with them."

"You mean like helping them study, play game with them, or even go out shopping?"

"As long as they are supervised. Permission slips are applied, for public schools and other main commutes ( _Applicant must be 18 or older_ )."

They arrived at the lab, as Makoto bowed and said, "Thank you."

Rei waited by the doorway, as Makoto stepped in. She was greeted by a few men in white and blue lab coats. Mr. Sanjiro said, as he walked by, "Miss Kino, welcome. I have been expecting you."

Makoto bowed and said, "Thank you. You know, I'm amazed that you have a Maiden that resembles one of my friends."

Mr. Sanjiro said, "Oh, that. That was a coincidence."

As they walked together, a man with a flannel shirt and jeans, with a tool belt, appeared to them. He has blonde hair and a beard. It was head mechanic, Terry Stanton.

"Mr. Stanton, allow me to introduce you to one of our newest models, Miss Makoto Kino." Sanjiro said, as he introduced her to Terry.

They shook hands, as Terry said, "Hi, I'm Terry Stanton, head technician of Maidens for Hire."

Makoto said, "Oh. You work on all the robots?"

Terry said, "Yes. But it's very hard. I have a 95% success rate, on fixing each Maiden and Butler. I lost a few, since some of them are old."

She said, "I see what you mean."

She looked at him, as she stated, "You know, if you didn't have that beard… you would look so cute as a babyface… and that you remind me of my ex."

Terry said, "Uh, thanks, I guess… Wait, your ex?"

Makoto sobbed, "My ex-boyfriend…"

Terry said, "Oh. I'm sorry."

Sanjiro said, "She just stated on some cute boys she sees that they resemble the same boy that broke her heart. I'm making sure that it won't happen to ALL Maidens, to be heartbroken and sad."

Terry growled, "Well, be that as it may, once you're done with Miss Kino, I have a score to settle with you, _Head of Security_."

He walked off, as Makoto asked, "Is he okay?"

Sanjiro said, "Oh, I'm new here, and I was appointed the job, after the old security guard retired. Anyway, shall we?"

They went into an examination room, as Sanjiro and Mako were alone. Sanjiro said, as he held up a tape measurer, "Take off your uniform."

Makoto blushed, "PARDON ME?!"

He said, "I said remove your clothes. I want to know your measurements."

Makoto blushed, as she said, "I'm sorry… How embarrassing… for me to, well… I don't know… It's just, not in public, only to be-."

"QUIET!"

"Eep."

Makoto said in complete nervousness, "I'm sorry. It's just that no one ever asked me. But if it's for Maidens like me…"

She removed her school uniform, leaving only her white bra and panties. Sanjiro nodded, as Makoto undid her long brown hair, flowing down to her shoulder blades. Sanjiro said, "Well, I didn't ask for you to remove your ponytail, but it'll work."

Makoto stood straight, as she spread her arms out. Sanjiro measured her height, her width, her arms, her bust size, and her waist size. He then wrote everything down, as he said, "Alright, Miss Kino. Now, would you hold still for me?"

Makoto said, "Sure thing. But should I put my clothes back on? I think some of the men are staring at me."

He said, "Now, now. You cannot be embarrassed. You're doing a favor for all Maidens."

He held up a small device and said, "Here. Wear this."

She put it on, around her neck, as she said, "Okay. Is this a collar? Oh, it does look cool on me. But I don't usu-."

 **BEEP!  
** Makoto stood in attention and was immovable. He said, "While we got your measurements down for the Maiden Uniforms, the next step is to copy your entire body, for the beauty of our newest models. Miss Kino, you'll do wonders for our new line, as you're going to be a valued member of our society. You are superb in cooking and cleaning, but I think one boy will be excited to own a Maiden, like you."

He said to the intercom, "Prepare the test subject for body modifications. And make sure, when she's done, she remembers nothing of this."

He sat down, as two men in lab coats carried the frozen Makoto away. Sanjiro sighed, as he said, "For the record, it's not what it seems. But it is a simpler way to maintain perfection on Maidens and Butlers."

A voice said, "Really! It almost looks like you're infatuated by her!"

It was Terry, who saw everything. He said, "I don't like this, and I don't know why you'd harbor that young lady."

Sanjiro said, "Just a simple test run of our newest inventions, for even the perfect of models. Miss Kino was absolutely perfect, being so cute."

Terry said, "Well, whatever the case, you better hope that this guy gets this Maiden for Hire, soon enough. He wishes to own one, and only for a 30-day trial."

"No. He wants to keep her. But a 30-day Maiden for Hire seems fair, being she's very agile in cooking and cleaning."

"You've been watching her, have you?"

"Sort of."

The men continued to talk, as Makoto was placed in a pod, with her body rigid and her eyes closed. She was locked inside, as the Maidens were typing in the startup code. Rei Maiden appeared, as she saw Makoto being scanned from her body, inside the pod. Rei Maiden explained, "What were are now doing is scanning and copying Miss Kino's entire upper and lower body, and using her likeness to create the perfect body, from scratch. Once she is in the pod, we can create her entire body, and then we modify some parts that are out of place. Her chest seems perfect, her waist line needs to be slimmed down, her legs should be firm, her shoulders straight, her breasts soft and symmetrical, her hands delicate and clean…"

Rei Maiden pressed the COPY button, as she smiled, "Soon, we can have dozens of her like this. But I question her height, as she is only 5'6"."

She saved the copy of Makoto's body patterns, as she said, "Take her away, and have her dressed up in her old clothing. We cannot show her the secret. And a Mister Motoki would love to own the first Mako Maiden."

They removed her from the pod, as Rei Maiden left to the laboratory to begin production of the new body.

Back in the office, Terry questions Sanjiro, "You know, ever since you came here, it's different."

"How so, Mr. Stanton?"

"Well, we have new Children for Care, Miss West is in charge, and our productivity rating is through the roof! But when Mister Takeru left, I heard of you, and then Miss West made a weird theory… Maiden Guardians. Ever since she brought that up, two of our Maidens were introduced! And Miss West even said that it was for Eri Model V2, who is currently MIA! And I have a feeling that _you_ are behind this."

"Mr. Stanton, are you instigating that I planned this, so I can break Eri Model from inside? Miss Sawachika is a prized member of the Maidens for Hire franchise. Sure, this Maiden resembles her, and she did assist in the labs in Yagami, but I could never be that low into hurting that dear little android. She's shy and cute, and I hope I can make this better."

Terry said, "Well, once this trial or service is finished, I'm going to have a word with Hanako West. But even so, that kind of thing is perverted and sick, stripping her naked, just for her measurements."

"It was only in her underwear!" Sanjiro barked, "I didn't want her to go nude, at all!"

Terry sighed, and then said, "I don't trust you. As soon as I know what happened with Shinji, I ain't your ally. Once this service is over, you can explain to Miss West why you harbored Miss Kino as a test subject."

Sanjiro said, "And if she doesn't believe me?"

Terry said, "Then I will!"

He walked off, as he made a strong point. Was taking Makoto Kino's body for measurements and copying her entire body to a New Maiden wrong, or was it all for business?

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, the first Mako Maiden was created, as she was prepared for Motoki. Sanjiro looked at the Maiden, with her eyes closed, her hair flowing down, and with her earrings on. He said to her, "Beautiful. She's too perfect… but perhaps she can be the one."

He ordered, "Men, have her ready. Mister Furuhata would like to customize her, personally."

One man in white saluted, "Yes, sir."

They rolled the Mako Maiden away, as Terry watched on, from far away, still not trusting Sanjiro, one bit. Sanjiro ordered Rei Maiden to revive Makoto and erase her memories. She did so, as she awakened Makoto. Rei smiled, as she winked to her, "Say hi to my sister for me. I miss her."

Makoto asked, "Uh, one question, who's your sis-?"

 **FLASH!  
** Makoto was flashed by Rei's LED eyes, as they widened to perform a quick flash. Makoto collapsed onto her arms and said, "Believe me. If you'd know, you'd be hurt by it. Take care of my sister, you, and your friends… I miss you, Rei Model-nee-chan."

She carried an out cold Makoto away to the other room.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Makoto, dressed in her school uniform, was lying in the couch, as she yawned. She woke up, as it was now 9pm. She looked around and said, "Oh, my. Did I-. Uh… Where am I? Was it all a dream?"

Makoto woke up, not remembering a thing. The Rei Robot erased her memories, since she feared that if she knew about Rei Hino, the Maiden that is the other Rei's sister unit, it would be heartbreaking, since Makoto doesn't know that she's befriending a former Maiden for Hire.

* * *

Back to present day, Motoki's house was clean, as he complimented her, "Great work, Mako. You did a wonderful job with the place, and only in 45 seconds."

Mako Maiden bowed and said, "Thank you, Master."

She asked if there is anything else to do. He replied that he's going to work, in a few. He also told her that he'll be running late, so he wants the house to remain spotless. She agrees to it, as she smiled to her user. He left to get ready, as Mako Maiden began to charge herself, after a long morning.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Maidens for Hire HQ in Tokyo, Rei Maiden stepped out of the building, to the back door, as she whispered, "Sis Unit… Model #P30B05… I want to see you."

She left the compound, as she was headed to Jubei, looking to meet with Rei, the Maiden that is now working as a human being/Sailor Guardian. Of course, trouble was brewing, and knowing what has been going on, it was about to happen.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Jubei, Rei was meditating in her room, as she prayed by a fire, "I sense a disturbing aura within me. Mako… Something about her I need to know… _Rin. Pyo. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. ZEN!_ "

She viewed a Rei Maiden in her shrine maiden outfit, as Rei gasped, "Huh? Who is this?"

A faint giggle is made, as she heard Rei Maiden's echoes. Rei paused, as her eyes widened, "No. Is that you?"

Rei Maiden appeared by the shrine's window, as she said, "Dear sister… It's good to see you again."

Rei beeped, as she switched to default mode. She stood up and said, "Rei Model-nee-chan… Rei Model #D31M05?!"

She turned around, as Rei Maiden entered. Rei shivered, as her Maiden Sister lunged at her. She hugged her and smiled, "IT'S YOU! NEE-CHAN!"

She nuzzled by her, as Rei was slightly happy, "Hello. I was wondering how you got here, suddenly."

Rei Maiden said, "I snuck out, just to see you. I know of a Mako Kino, who was a model."

"Mako?" Rei gasped, "What, wait, what are you saying?"

Rei Maiden said, "Oh, just a project to try out. In fact, it's our little ol' secret for us Maidens and Butlers, exclusively. Plus, it feels lonely, talking to technicians, engineers, and my boss, Miss Hanako West."

Rei said, "I never knew that. It's alright, Nee-chan D31M05, I'm here for you. But you have to go back, afterwards. If Usagi and the others find out, they'll start asking questions about us. I chose to be Rei Hino, while the other Rei Model was retired, to become one of the fabled Maiden Guardians."

Rei Maiden said, "I know. And I'm a little surprised that she knew of your secret – _Miss West,_ I mean."

Rei said, "Being Sailor Mars… that's alright. But being Rei Hino, I think my data that I keep is still in working condition."

She felt her face, as Rei Maiden blushed. She asked if she'd spend the night with her. Rei agrees, but around late at night, the employees in Maidens for Hire must return her. Rei said that she'll vouch for her abandonment. They shared a hug, as the Maiden thanked her. Both Sisters hug, feeling a sort of bliss towards each other.

 **XXXXX**

Back at Motoki's, Makoto knocked on the door. Mako opened the door and smiled, "Good evening, Miss Kino. How are you, today?"

Makoto said, "Okay. Is Motoki home?"

Mako Maiden said, "He's at work. But would you like to come in?"

Makoto said, "No, no, it's fine. I'll just head down there. Thank you."

Mako called, "WAIT!"

She stopped, as Mako Maiden said, "Please stay? I have hours before dinner. I want to know you, the girl that resembles me. Please?"

She held the rim of her skirt and said in a sad voice, "Master is usually gone for about 6 hours… and I cannot bear the loneliness. He does care for me, but I hardly have time to talk to him."

Makoto nodded, as she said, "You felt unhappy. He is treating you nicely, but it sucks that a Maiden is all alone, without company. Maidens for Hire are simply like humans, but they are not always good at being alone."

Mako Maiden stated, "It's not true. Some Maidens usually like being alone. But other times… the Maiden or Butler can be alone for a long time, that it can break to the point of unhappiness and segregation. You know what I am?"

Makoto stepped in, as she said, "I can help you make dinner, if you'd like. And maybe I can stay with you."

Mako asked, "Oh, you will? I never usually ask for help."

Makoto smiled, "Don't worry, I'm an excellent cook. I cook for myself, all the time, since my parents died."

Mako sobbed, "Oh… I'm so sorry."

Makoto said, "That's alright. Now, what shall we make for Motoki?"

Both girls entered the kitchen, as they decided to make something for Motoki, before he returns from Crown Game Center.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Terry slammed the door, as he went to Sanjiro's office. He barked, "REI MODEL D31M05 HAS ESCAPED THE BUILDING!"

Sanjiro gasped, "NO!"

Terry cried, "YES! And she had NO permission to leave the building, whatsoever!"

He pointed at him and barked, "In all my years in the company, I never KNEW you would sink so low!"

Sanjiro complained, "ME?! But Mr. Stanton, I didn't do it!"

Sanjiro asked when Rei Maiden ran off. Terry replied that it happened at 9am, earlier this morning. Sanjiro exclaimed that he was present at work, when he and Terry and the rest of the staff were having coffee, before the work day started.

"Well, I don't know _what_ to think, anymore!" Terry griped.

Sanjiro asked, "What will you do now?"

Terry barked, "I'm going to Miss West. In our line of work, we care for the Maidens and Butlers in this company, by fixing them with tender love and care. You, however, are a conniving perverted jerk! You're a fraud, Sanjiro! A total fraud!"

Sanjiro barked, "Are you saying that I did all this, since Maiden Mars came to pass? If you tell Miss West, she'll already know. Besides, it was my permission to find a suitable host female body to create Mako Maidens, or a suitable body for curvy females. Plus, Miss West wouldn't even bother going near that machine. I had a talk with her, during my break, and she was okay with it, as long as I wasn't doing anything lecherous."

Terry huffed, "You know what, you're right. But first thing in the morning, I'm telling Miss West about this, and have you removed from the building. You know what I think? I think it was YOU that got rid of Shinji Takeru, the former head of security! And I know you're doing a helluva job making this business work, but I DON'T! TRUST! YOU!"

Terry walked off, as he concluded, "First thing! If you don't fess up, then I will!"

Sanjiro said, "Fine. What will you be doing now?"

Terry said, "I'm going home. It's closing time, and you should go, too."

Sanjiro stated, "Well, okay. I'll have Miss West hire a substitute guard to fill-in for me, before I go home."

He glared at Terry, "But make no assurance… I had _nothing_ to do with the bizarre moments that occurred, during my tenure here. And Mister Takeru left the company on _his_ terms. Not _mine_."

He went to the EXIT, as Terry growled, "Son of a…"

He left the building, as Maidens for Hire was closed for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Motoki's house, Makoto and Motoki were having dinner together, as Mako Maiden helped make stir-fry and rice. Makoto smiled, as she was having dinner with Motoki, who was pleased by the Maiden's cooking. He said, "This is delicious. Did you make this, yourself, Mako?"

Both Makos said, "Uh, yes…"

Motoki asked Makoto, "Mako? You helped?"

Makoto smiled, "Well, I had to come see you, and this thing was nice enough to help me cook dinner for you."

Mako Maiden giggled, "And she was a superb cook. I have so much to learn from her, being a perfect Maiden. But I have so much faults within me. But I will not fail you, for I have you, Master, and you, Senpai."

Makoto blushed, as she swallowed her food, "Senpai?!"

Motoki said, "I have a feeling that you like her, now. See, I told you she was a cute Maiden."

Makoto said, "Oh, yes. I mean, I thought she'd replace me, and-."

Motoki replied, "That's not true. You were an amazing girl, since you and I first met. You have such ways of helping me, and not because I wasn't a neat freak, it's just that you're not like other girls."

Makoto blushed, as she smiled, "Thank you. I may be young, but… Well…"

She was lost in thought, as Mako Maiden wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Master, you should be careful. You don't want your clothes to be messy. And I was just about to go to the store and get more laundry detergent."

Motoki smiled, "Right. Thanks for reminding me."

Makoto was furious, as she looked at Mako and Motoki, "You…"

She suddenly saw a fit of jealousy between her crush and the robot double. She calmed down and thought, "No. I can't blow a fuse on this one. I mean, it could be me and him, together, as a couple. Right?"

Mako Maiden served a small spoonful of stir-fry, as she giggled, "Say AHHH~."

He ate the food that Mako Maiden gave her, as Makoto started to compress her anger. She whispered, "I hate you, so much…"

 **XXXXX**

That night, Makoto was outside, as Mako Maiden stepped out to take out the trash. Makoto said, as she saw the robot, "Faker."

Mako asked, "Who me?"

Makoto snarled, "You know, one day that'll be me… because I love him…"

Mako Maiden smiled, "Oh, do not be silly."

Makoto grabbed her arm and barked, "After all I did for you, I was looking at you, and you were going to take him away from me!"

"NO, ME?! I would _never_ do that! My services are professional. That, and my _Pleasure Mode_ is offline. So, no touchy-touchy~!"

"Wait… Can you do that?"

"Well, sure! We flirt, but we don't go all the way. And you're still in high school. He's a college student, but he refused to waste himself, making out with a robot. To be honest, it was flattering, but that's how I am built."

Mako Maiden blushed, as she said, "But if you want to get rid of me, you can say so. But I am Motoki's Maiden for Hire, not yours! And if you think I'm going to be Miss Seductive Mako Maiden, you need to get with the times!"

Makoto was upset, as she said, "I'm sorry. I was jealous, okay? But… Just promise me that you take good care of him. Okay?"

Mako Maiden held her hands and said, "Okay. And I hope _you'll_ find true love, someday…"

She laid her head on her chest, as she wept, "I know you were torn apart by your Senpai, and he dumped you… But rest assured… Someone will wait for you… Maybe Motoki, or someone else. I can feel love, I can feel pain, and I can feel happiness. You, and I, we feel each other…"

She hugged her, as Makoto said, "It's alright. Don't cry. I guess I was out of line. I should leave… and never return…"

She added, "Mako, take care of Motoki for me…"

She started to cry, and then ran away, with tears flying out of her eyes. Mako Maiden was hurt emotionally, as she sniffled, "Mako…"

She disappeared into the night, as Mako Maiden pleaded, running after her, "SENPAI, WAIT!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Mako was by the park, as she was crying on the bench. She was at the same park where she awakened as Sailor Jupiter. Mako wept, as she was sobbing, "Motoki… I can never be replaced… I _am_ replaced. All I wanted was to have a boyfriend… but nobody loves me. My Senpai…"

She placed her hands on her face, as she was bawling, remembering how she and her ex, Nichogi, ended their relationship. It was a rainy day, as they were walking together, in the rain. Makoto laughed, as she gave him her umbrella. But the boy told her that they shouldn't be together, anymore. Nichogi ran off, as Makoto was crying.

Makoto said, as she was still crying, "It is not fair… It's so not fair… Why did I have to be love-struck, only to find a boy being taken?"

"It's not your fault." Mako appeared, as she said to her, "You wanted a boyfriend, right?"

Makoto was held, as Mako nodded, "Don't be mad at me, anymore, Senpai."

Makoto smiled, "Okay…"

Mako whispered, "It's alright."

She hugged her and patted her back. As Makoto was crying, Mako suddenly shoved her down.

 **WHAP!  
** An ofuda was slammed onto a tree, as Rei Maiden appeared. She said, "Who needs men? Male users, you can't live with them, can't live without them."

Mako Maiden gasped, "Rei Model…"

Makoto asked, "Rei Model? Oh! You're the Maiden from before!"

Rei Maiden smiled, "Exactly. And do you know why I came here, for this night?"

She pointed at Mako and said, "Her."

Makoto gasped, "What? What are you going to do to her?"

Rei Maiden said, "I want her back with me. I'm so lonely without her. Plus, I should be the one to be deployed to a user, and not her _or_ my sister!"

Mako Maiden beeped, "Attention, Rei Model #D31M05, cease and desist! This goes against your protocol!"

Rei Maiden smiled, "Maybe so, but I just can't lose you! We're like bonded as sisters, and we cannot be separated."

Mako Maiden explained, "That's so not true, Rei Model! I still care for you, but I am owned by Motoki Furuhata. And Makoto Kino is my senpai, since I am learning to cook as she does."

Rei Maiden pouted, "So, it's your fault that we're separated!"

Makoto stood up and said, "Enough! Stop arguing and listen! Mako cares for me, and you have no right to butt in!"

Rei Maiden glared at her, as Mako Maiden stated, "This is between me and her. Please, don't make her mad."

Mako went closer to Rei, as Mako said, "Please, I'm sorry, Rei Model. But it is just fate. Our boss will find you a home, once you pass your test."

Rei Maiden huffed, "I wasn't even tested. You think I can out-maiden you?"

Rei Maiden approached a trash-filled playground. She cleaned it up, in only 7 seconds. Mako stated, "Not bad. But if this were an owner's home, you'd clean it, longer than that."

Rei stuck her tongue out and jeered, "You couldn't best me in a hundred nanoseconds!"

Mako Maiden approached her and grabbed her wrist, "I've heard enough! Rei Model, just go home! I'll deal with this, once I sort this out."

Rei Maiden leered, "Hands off."

 **WHAM!  
** Mako was struck in the chest, by a palm strike. Mako Maiden landed onto a tree, on her back, as Makoto cried, "MAKO!"

Rei Maiden said, "Bad girl. I do not like to be touched by traitors!"

Makoto cried, "How could you? This Maiden was your friend!"

Rei Maiden said, "I'm sorry. But I am built to keep non-users away from me. I don't like being touched, except for my user. But I have no one, so…"

Rei Maiden prepared to fight, as Makoto was about to transform. She then thought, "Oh, no! What if she knows who I am? I can't do it."

Makoto pleaded, "I cannot hurt you. But you cannot, either. Does it go against your orders? Rule #1: _Protect thy self_! Rule #2: _Obey thy orders_! Rule #3: _Preserve thy life_!"

Rei Maiden bowed and said, "Forgive me. I am so sorry… I was angry today, and I just reunited with my sister. Violence won't solve anything. Maidens are not barbaric."

Makoto said, "I want to know… How _did_ you come here, without consent?"

Rei Maiden smiled, "I snuck out. I wanted to ditch work, and be with her… and see you and Mako, as well."

Mako was in a seated position, badly hurt, by the tree, as Rei Maiden explained, "Plus, it was tiring to sit through lectures from my superiors. And I chose to live a life of being a Maiden. But now, I'm jealous… I want to be like you… only as a human… a robot in a human world. Would you do that for me, Mako?"

Makoto felt upset, as she was about to answer.

"Mako may forgive you, but I _won't_!"

A figure appeared, wearing a sailor fuku, with a red ascot and skirt, and a purple bow. She had long black hair and a gold tiara on her forehead with a red gem.

Makoto gasped, "Sailor Mars!"

It was Sailor Mars. She approached her sister, as she called out, "Unforgiveable! You came here to visit someone, yet you lashed out at your own kind! Even if you are my sister, I won't accept you! That kind of behavior is unacceptable, and illogical!"

She posed, as she concluded, "And so, in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Rei Maiden blushed, "Me? Chastise? Why are you doing this, sister model?"

Mars barked, "I am NOT your sister!"

She whispered, as she was still in Maiden form, "She doesn't know."

Makoto asked, "Mars, watch out. She's vicious, and doesn't need to be touched!"

Mars said, "I got this. Go to Mako Model!"

They stared down, as Makoto ran to Mako. She held her, as Rei Maiden charged at Sailor Mars. They clashed at each other, pushing each other down. Makoto called to Mako, "Mako… MAKO! HEY! Wake up!"

Mako beeped, as she asked, "Senpai… Senpai?"

She whispered, as she held her face, "It's alright… Do you love Motoki?"

She sparked a bit, as Makoto was sobbing, "Don't go… Don't be broken… I want you to be with him. If it's not for dating, I'm fine… But…"

Mako Maiden smiled, as she beeped, with her eyes flickering, "Mako… Senpai…"

She held her hand and whirred down, "I… love… you…"

Her eyes faded to black, and her motors stopped working. Mako Maiden died down. Makoto held her hand, as she was sobbing, "No… Mako…" and then hugged her, while still crying.

Rei tackled Sailor Mars down, as she kicked her off. Mars stood up and fired a stream of fire at her, with her fingers.  
" ** _MARS FIRE… SOUL!_** "

The Maiden dodged out of the way, as she winked, "Stupid sister! I am simply like you, in movement. We are twins, after all."

Sailor Mars growled, "Damn. I forget. Sailor Moon, where are you?"

Rei Maiden said, "She can't help you, at this late at night. You should be in bed, Sister."

Sailor Mars beeped, "Rei Model #D31M05, this is your final warning! If you don't surrender, I will-."

"You'll what?" Rei Maiden transformed into Sailor Mars, but with a black fuku on.

Mars gasped, as Rei Maiden said, "You can call me **_Dark Mars_**!"

"How on earth did you-?"

She twirled her arms around, as she produced orbs of fire, " ** _Mars Celestial Fire – Burning Mandala!_** "

Dark Mars fired at Mars, as she was badly struck by the flames. Mars fell down, as she moaned, "Error… My body… isn't used to… this…"

Dark Mars laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Looks like I am the superior Sailor Guardian, today. It's all because we're fated to be together, sister."

 _At the lab, while both Rei Robots were being repaired, Rei Maiden D31M05 scanned into her sister, P30B05. She then copied and pasted her files into her own C-Drive, as she smiled, "Wow… For a moment, I feel a surge of energy within me."_

 _She shone the Mars symbol in her dark blue eyes, as she beeped, "I know what to do. I use my newfound abilities for good."_

 _But after she fought as Dark Sailor Mars, at nighttime, her batteries had already died out. She was taken away, only to purge out what was left in her systems. At the lab, she was erased of her files, including all of Rei Maiden 1's stolen files of herself as Sailor Mars. But she kept most of it as backup files._

Mars was fading, as she moaned, holding her arm, "I cannot lose to you. You are not working properly. A Sailor Guardian must control the powers, not abuse it!"

Dark Mars said, "Too late. It's mine, now. You can be in the scrap heap, whilst I can be the new Mars on the block."

She stomped on her neck and smiled, "Sorry, sister. But this is goodbye."

She crushed onto her neck, about to break her. But, as she was about to finish her off, Makoto stood up and was fuming.

"You rotten little witch of a Maiden for Hire… Unforgiveable…" Makoto seethed, "Mako Maiden… She wasn't just a robot… She was a friend for Motoki…"

She held up a gold and green pen and snarled, "Unforgiveable!"

She hollered, " ** _UNFORGIVEABLE!_** "

She thought, as she whispered, "Motoki, forgive me…"

She held the pen up and called out, " ** _Jupiter Planet Power – MAKEUP!_** "

She transformed into Sailor Jupiter, with a white fuku on, with a green ascot and skirt, a pink bow, and dark green boots. She posed and called out, "SAILOR… JUPITER!"

Dark Mars gasped, "So, it is true! You're… You're a Sailor Guardian, like my sister!"

Jupiter barked, "Can it, you decoy defect! I won't forgive you for hurting your own kind! Mako wanted to protect you, and you killed her, for no reason at all!"

She posed, "And now, as Guardian of Planet Jupiter, I will make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!"

Dark Mars hollered, "NO! YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?"

Jupiter crossed her arms, and produced a lightning rod from her tiara. She concentrated and said, " _Jupiter, my guardian planet, bring forth the storms! Summon the clouds and bring out your thunder!_ "

She produced a huge thunderbolt and fired at the Dark Mars, " ** _Jupiter Supreme… THUNDER!_** "

Dark Mars dodged it, as Jupiter called, "There's only _one way_ to subdue a rampaging Maiden!"

Dark Mars was roaring, "YOU WITCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO FRY ME?"

Mars got up and held her arm. She moaned, "Sailor Jupiter, we have to make her demobilized. I'll handle her, you prepare."

Jupiter said, "Right. First thing, why did she call you "sister"? You know this Maiden?"

Mars replied, "No. Not really. But it's a code that Maidens and Butlers for Hire are considered brothers and sisters. And even if she was my sister, she isn't, anymore."

Dark Mars sobbed, "Rei Model-nee-chan… You're so mean!"

Mars held up her ofuda, as she chanted quietly. She then unleashed it at Dark Mars. She cried, "FORGIVE ME! EVIL SPIRIT, BE EXORCISED!"

 **SLAM!  
** Dark Mars gets stuck frozen, after she was stuck the ofuda on her forehead. She beeped, "I… I can't move… Rei Model… Why?"

Mars called out, "Sailor Jupiter! FINISH HER OFF!"

Jupiter held up a huge energy ball of electricity, and started to twirl around. She called out, as she fired.  
" ** _Jupiter… Coconut Cyclone!_** "

The Coconut Cyclone blasted at Dark Mars, as she started to get electrocuted. She screamed in pain, as she was slowly breaking apart. Mars prayed, as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sister…"

Dark Mars smiled, as she was being attacked, "Rei Model… I forgive you… Don't leave me…"

As the attack continued, meanwhile, in Motoki's house, he woke up to hear a noise. He saw the huge flash of lightning out and was worried. He then gasped, as he saw that Mako Maiden was nowhere.

"MAKO! Where did she go?" he cried.

He dashed out of the house and headed to the park, where the battle was taking place.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Jupiter held up a huge energy ball of electricity, and started to twirl around. She called out, as she fired.  
" ** _Jupiter… Coconut Cyclone!_** "

The Coconut Cyclone blasted at Dark Mars, as she started to get electrocuted. She screamed in pain, as she was slowly breaking apart. Mars prayed, as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sister…"

Dark Mars smiled, as she was being attacked, "Rei Model… I forgive you… Don't leave me…"

As the attack continued, meanwhile, in Motoki's house, he woke up to hear a noise. He saw the huge flash of lightning out and was worried. He then gasped, as he saw that Mako Maiden was nowhere.

"MAKO! Where did she go?" he cried.

He dashed out of the house and headed to the park, where the battle was taking place.

Back to the battle, Dark Mars collapsed to the floor, as she powered down, smoking from her body. Sailor Mars held her right arm, as she was sparking a bit, avoiding the sight of it to Jupiter. Mars said, "She's down, Mako. You did it."

Jupiter sniffled, "What she did to Mako Maiden was unforgiveable… She was trying to save her. I had no choice. Electricity shorts out robots."

Mars said, "Not always. But I never knew it worked."

"I know. My Supreme Thunder was dead-on, but when she was jumping around, I had no choice. But thank you for the help, man."

"No problem. All Maidens are like that. Now, Rei Model, my sister… It's time you pay penance."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I was talking to myself. Tend to the Mako Model, er, Maiden. I'll take her with me."

Sailor Mars approached her robot sister, as she cradled her in her left arm, while holding her right arm. Sailor Jupiter leaned to Mako, as she sniffled, "It's over. We'll make you good as new."

She picked her up, but Motoki rushed in and arrived. He gasped, "MY MAIDEN!"

Jupiter said, "It's alright, Motoki. She was attacked by a rogue Maiden for Hire."

Motoki smiled, "Thank you, Sailor Jupiter. You saved her. Now, bring her home to me."

Jupiter stated, "She's badly hurt… and she's dead. But I can take her back and have her fixed."

"Wait, you can?"

"Sure. She'll be as good as new."

"How did it happen? She looks broken apart. Her arms are loose, and her neck is snapped, halfway."

Jupiter whispered, as she said, "She wanted to protect you and me… Motoki, don't blame yourself, okay? She's delicate, but she needs to remember her place."

Motoki asked, as he looked at Jupiter, "Wait… Mako? Is that you?"

Jupiter turned away, as she said, "Motoki… I tried to stop her, but-. Well, I fear she would know of me, in her electronic brain… and she'd tell anybody about it."

Motoki asked, "You mean, you're one of the Sailor Guardians, aligned with Sailor Moon? I… I never knew that…"

Jupiter turned away, as she sobbed, "I'm sorry. It's just… I fear that she may replace me."

Motoki said, as he held her, "No, don't be sad, Mako. I know how you feel. And I didn't know you'd have feelings for me, and for this…"

Jupiter smiled, as he added, "Just take her away, and bring her back. I want her as a friend, not someone else. Sure, I know it's a machine, but at least it'll make me learn to be organized."

She replied, "You're right. I think I can bring her to the Maidens for Hire Factory, and they will give you a call. Motoki…"

He said, "Just bring her back. Would I ever replace you, Mako?"

She blushed, as he concluded, "Oh, one last thing… Your secret's safe with me."

Jupiter smiled, as she saluted, "Thanks, Motoki. Goodbye for now."

She ran off, as Motoki smiled, "Mako…"

He returned home, after that, as Jupiter was heading to the factory.

She called to Mars, "HEY! Rei! You need more company?"

Sailor Mars asked, as Jupiter joined in, "Oh, Mako. What are you doing with Mako?"

"Room for one more? She's badly hurt."

Mars blushed, as she turned away, "I can take them, myself."

Jupiter smiled, "Nonsense. I can bring them in."

Mars gave Dark Mars to her, as she stated, "Well, can you? I'm gonna go home and patch up, I mean, have that arm bandaged."

Jupiter asked, "Lemme take a-."

She dashed off in super speed, as Jupiter was worried, "I wonder… Does she have something that she's hiding?"

Jupiter then turned to the broken Maidens and made a sprint to Tokyo and the factory that created the Maidens for Hire. Mars was hiding by a tree, as she was viewing Jupiter, from far away. She moved her arm and showed chrome plating and wires, as it was sparking lightly. She said, "Mako, you're a lifesaver. She can carry two Maidens to the factory. But the minute she drops them off, I'm taking a beeline to HQ. Plus, I'm glad she doesn't know."

Rei beeped, as she stood straight, " _Rei Model #P30B05 to HQ, requesting pick-up… Information available…_ "

 **XXXXX**

Jupiter dropped off the Maidens, by the backway, as Terry was shocked. She said to him, "You work here?"

"Yeah?" he said.

She stated, "Fix them. This one attacked the other one, and she was subdued by me. Go easy on her. She just wanted someone to talk to, after her sister departed."

Terry nodded and said, "We were looking for _Rei Model D31M05_. I had no idea what was wrong with her, but she just wanted to find Mako Maiden. We're just grateful, uh, Sailor…"

Jupiter said, "Sailor Jupiter. And please, don't punish her… She was blinded by loneliness. I want to be sure, since she wanted a friend. If you dismantle her, you're no better than the other evil people."

He explained, "Well, that's up to Miss West, our boss, to sort this out. We'll have Rei Maiden good as new, and to remain here, under probation. She broke the rules of leaving the factory, without permission. And as for Mako Maiden, we'll have to give a thorough repair job on her, on the house, and returned to Mr. Furuhata. Thank you so much, Sailor Jupiter."

Jupiter ran off, as she waved to him. He brought the androids in, as he said, "Today is a bad day. Come on, you little troublemakers."

He shut the door, as he called his repairmen to pick them up. He also stated that Rei Model P30B05 needs to be picked up, as well.

* * *

Hours later, at the company's repair bay, both Reis were lying on a separate table, lying straight and with their eyes closed. Both of them were in white shirts and panties. Rei D31M05 was bandaged from her legs, arms, and waist, thanks to Jupiter's Coconut Cyclone. Her circuitry was mildly fried, and her skin scarred. Rei P30B05 was only bandaged from her right upper arm and was mildly covered in dirt. Terry was continuing the repairs, as he exclaimed, "We can thank Sailor Jupiter, for rescuing these robots. Rei Maiden #P30B05 assisted, and managed to get minor injuries. Both will have to be under repairs, until further notice. Rei Model #D31M05 will remain here, only under probationary actions, for leaving the factory, without our consent. Rei #P30B05 will remain here, for the night. For now, they are to remain deactivated, until morning.  
Also, we should give the Mako Maiden a full-on repair job. However, it'll take about weeks, before we can remodify her circuitry and her joints. It'll cost extra, but Sailor Jupiter rescued her, so, we'll be able to bring her in a complete repair job, for FREE."

He called to the technicians in blue, as he said, "Now, you guys prepare the job, whilst I have a word with Miss West about Mister Ohara Sanjiro."

He left to Miss West's office, as the repairmen began to work on both Rei Maidens.

 **XXXXX**

At Miss West's office, Mr. Sanjiro was already in. He said to him, "Okay, scumbag. This is it!"

Sanjiro nodded, "Yes. But just so you know, I'm innocent."

A girl with dark blue hair and a green suit was in her seat. Hanako said, "That's enough, you two! This fighting has to stop!"

She stood up, as she explained, "I've watched the both of you. You did an excellent job, being employees… but I question your logic and behavior. Mr. Stanton, you say that you find this ridiculous about a lot of things, like Maiden Guardians, and that there are freaky defective Maidens and Butlers, and the events are all to blame by Mr. Sanjiro. While, on the other hand, Mr. Sanjiro decided to use a human body to be a model for newer models, which I don't find right."

She smiled and said, "Besides, it was all _my_ idea, after all."

Both Terry and Sanjiro cried, "WHAT?"

Hanako said, "Miss Mizuhara and Father left me in charge of Tokyo, as a way of fixing up what's right, and since Maidens for Hire has become a hit again, I wanted to make a few changes. That pod that Miss Kino was in? Well, that was a prototype of something Miss Sawachika wanted to try, only for herself. But she couldn't risk it. We know now that it works."

Terry barked, "But Miss West-!"

Hanako said, "Mr. Stanton, there's no need. It's under the orders of the boss, and we cannot have this matter discussed further, being we are very productive. This thing with Rei Models and everything that happened, I'm going to do something about it."

She stated, "BOTH Rei Models, _P30B05_ and _D31M05_ , will be pardoned."

Terry asked, "But… Rei Maiden D31M05-!"

She explained, "I know! But I am going to let that slide… for now. But if I see one more Maiden or Butler leave, without MY consent, then inform me, and I'll have the Maiden or Butler for Hire talk to me. Only I make the final judgment."

She added, "And as for the Mako Maiden, she'll be repaired fully, once she returns to Mister Furuhata. The Rei Maidens, they will remain here, until I say different."

Terry asked her, "But… But what of her friends?"

Hanako said, as she was worried, "Hmm… Well, it's only going to be a while, but it's because she's going to be Rei Hino-slash-Sailor Mars."

Terry barked, "Okay! How do you even know of the Sailor Guardians? It's like you know of them, personally!"

Hanako said, "In due time, Mr. Stanton. All will be explain, by then. Now, gentlemen, get back to work. I do hope we sort out this whole thing."

She added, "Oh, and Mr. Sanjiro…"

She glared at her, "This is you _first_ warning. DO NOT inform me anything that is reckless, again. I'm serious. Leave them alone."

Sanjiro bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am. My actions towards Miss Kino were all wrong. It'll never happen again."

Hanako smiled, "Of course. But I was referring to the third attack from a Maiden for Hire. That makes three attacks… Pray to god that a _fourth_ attack will NOT happen."

Sanjiro said, "Yes, ma'am."

They left the office, as Terry snarled at him, "Fink."

Hanako sighed, as she relaxed in her chair. She said, as she whispered, "The Rei Maidens… Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika are not going to like this…"

Back at the factory, Terry glared at Sanjiro, as he said, "This is not over. I know what you're planning, and Hanako is trying to save your butt, just because she's the boss here."

Sanjiro said, "Don't you have a job, somewhere else?"

Terry said, "Well, I should return to Yagami, and start the Eri Maiden search. But I was hoping you'd do something productive, as well. But make no jokes about it, I will never trust you, at all."

He left to the repair bay, as Sanjiro smirks lightly, "Why? When did I ever? I'm only trying to help, and soon _they_ will arrive to save her."

* * *

Days later, both Reis were still on the table, as the first Rei sat up. She was the same Rei Hino from before, only with her right arm bandaged. She approached the downed Rei Maiden, as she was still immovable.

"It's time for me to go." Rei said, "My friends need me. Will you be alright?"

Rei Maiden sniffled, as she was still motionless, "Don't leave me."

"Miss West pardoned you. But you can visit me, if you like. Just don't act so foolish. I belong out there, with the humans. It's what I was destined for…"

"Right. I'm sorry. Are we still friends?"

Rei bowed her head and said, "I… … … I don't know."

She then reached for her neck and said, "It was rude of you to hurt Mako Model, but I'm going to try and forget it. I still love you, Sister…"

Rei Maiden smiled, "Rei Model… I love you…"

 **Click!  
** Rei deactivated her, as she wept, "I know."

She went to a small bin and changed into her school uniform, a gray blazer and black skirt. She left the repair bay, as she took one last look at her sister.

 **XXXXX**

At Jubei, it was raining heavily. Makoto was sitting in the bench, with an umbrella in her hand. She said, "Mako… I hope she'll be okay."

She decided to find Motoki and apologize for everything that happened. But she ran into Rei, who was holding a red umbrella. She said to her, "Mako. You want to know the truth? Why I know much about Maidens for Hire?"

Makoto asked, "Yeah? You will tell me?"

Rei said, "Well… I cannot explain. But that girl that attacked Mako Maiden… she _is_ my sister, except I wouldn't call her my actual sister. She's more of a rejected model. And she knows me, because…"

Makoto said, "Don't. I think I know."

She asked, "Rei, are you an employee there in Maidens for Hire, or are you a temp?"

Rei thought, "She… She doesn't know? And she doesn't care if I am a robot?"

Rei replied, "Uh, yeah… But only for a couple weeks. I should return to my school, after that. I'm not much of a fan of part-time jobs, and that I might run into Usagi."

Makoto asked, "Good. Also, how's Mako?"

Rei said, "Motoki should get her back, real soon. The month's rent for his ownership will be for FREE, along with the serious repairs. You saved her. You defended her."

Makoto sobbed, "No… I let her die, and I snapped. Be you Maidens and Human, all life is precious. Mako was hurt, but by your Maiden Sister. Just promise me… Please make her make Motoki happy."

Rei asked, "Do you love him?"

Makoto nodded, as Rei replied, "I understand. One day… One day, you can tell him. Mako Model knows that it's professional, and you know that. It'll be alright."

She bowed and said, "I'll see you around."

She walked off, as Makoto called, "Wait!"

She asked Rei, "Sailor Mars… Rei Hino… You're… You're a Maiden for Hire, aren't you?"

Rei gasped, as she asked, "You… You knew what I was, all along?"

Makoto said, "I guessed. But I see it's true. Only Maidens and Butlers call each other "Model".

"What else gave it away?"

"Well, you speak regal and robotic… and yes, I had to guess, being that the other Rei Maiden for Hire has a twin sister; namely _you_."

Makoto added, as Rei was upset, "Do not worry. I won't tell Usagi or anyone. What you did for me, Motoki, and your sisters… Thank you."

Rei smiled, as she said, "We'll pretend that this meeting never took place. You are my friend, and I trust you."

She walked away, as she concluded, "Mako Model should be arriving, by next week. Bye."

Makoto waved, as she smiled, "Rei… Thank you."

Rei thought, as she was fuming, "Damn it! I was gonna erase her memories of our encounter, but not in the rain!"

She calmed down, and then thought, "But then… she is a friend of mine. Mako Kino, I believe you. But how are the boys back in HQ gonna handle this problem, since Miss Kino knows?"

She disappeared, returning to where she came from, as Makoto walked home.

 **XXXXX**

Weeks later, Mako Maiden was in her chair, as she was staring at Motoki. He said, "Mako told me everything. How are you feeling?"

Mako said, "Fine. My senpai rescued me. And she was so super cool."

Motoki said, "Great. You think you can clean the bedroom, tonight? I am having someone over for dinner."

A knock on the door was made. Motoki answered it, as Makoto was present, with a bag of vegetables in her hand. She smiled and said, "Hi. I came to see her."

Mako smiled, as she bowed, "Senpai~!"

Motoki said, "You have a thing for my Maiden, do you?"

Makoto said, "It's the least I can do, since she's delicate."

Mako asked, "You're making dinner, tonight? Perhaps I can assist you."

Makoto said, "Sure. But, you cook, I'll make preparations. You just came back, and you don't want to overwork yourself."

Mako Maiden stated, "It was nothing serious. All I needed was a repair in my chassis and my neck. It's a long stretch, just to fix me up."

Motoki smiled, as he added, "Well, I'm going to go wash up. You girls can make the dinner."

He left to take a bath, as Makoto and Mako went to the kitchen. Makoto and Mako would be together, as their bond of friendship has increased.

As they were prepared, Mako asked, "One question… You saved me… back then… But I want to ask. Who's Sailor Jupiter?"

Makoto was stunned, as she said nothing. She just stood there, shocked and speechless. Apparently, she had no remembrance of Makoto being Sailor Jupiter, or that she never met a Sailor Guardian, before, since that was part of the memories that were erased.

* * *

At the factory, Hanako was with a Maiden for Hire, with a red and blue blouse and an orange skirt, with a bead chain around it. She had long blonde hair with a red bow, and with a red mask on. She instructed her Maiden, "I have an important job for you. This girl is lonely. And I want you to make her feel happy, no matter what. You can only be there, as a nanny. But this identity and cosplay has to be hidden. Can you do that, Maiden V?"

Maiden V bowed and said, "Yes, Miss West."

She gave her the photo and said, "Good. You leave in one week. We'd like to perform tests on you, until then."

Maiden V looked at the picture. It was…

* * *

 ** _Find out in the next "Maiden Universe" story…  
In fact, the next story will be the 20th of this series. Stay tuned!_**


End file.
